Mario Colors
by xXx575ZiMgArFiElD4eVeRxXx
Summary: OKAY THIS IS AN UNFFICAL SEQUEL TO THE LAST STORY HOWEVER THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT LOL! STARRING RING THE WISP WHO IS MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER SO DON'T STEAL :


so like  
>one day<br>mario was like jumping  
>and he looked into space<br>and was like  
>I WISH TO GO BACK TO SPACE IT WAS REALLY COOL and he wanted to go on a date with princess daisy his girlfreind so he went to the castle and made it go fly into the sky<br>it so romantic and bootfiul cause like there were stars and glowying but they weren't like mario stars that made him invisible for like a few seconds in the old games that are really hard and I need my brother to play them  
>or like the ones in the others game that you collect and get star powers<br>they're the real ones that are flaming balls of combustiable gas burning in the air  
>like the sun<br>so they made sure the castle avoided them  
>ANYWAY they were going through space and traveling onto planets and having a good time when SUDENLY<br>they found abig space port lplace and mario was like MOTHER MIA I THINK THAT'D BE A WHOLE HEAPIN A SPAGETTIE PLATE OF FUN YOUR ROYAL HIGH PRINCESS  
>and peach siad okay<br>so they went there and landed the castle outside of a space port filled with lights welcmoing them because eggman who ran the station saw them and wanted to give them a warm welcome but it was really a trap! but they dind't know that yet so just remember eggman is still evil okay I didn ot ge tthat wrong  
>so eggman comes out and is like HELLO WELCOM E TO MY FUNPARK ALIEN VISITORS<br>and pmario was like luaghing and he said HAHA WE ARE NO ALIENS WE ARE HUMANS and they all laughed I MA JOKING EGGMAN SAID with a luagh but he it was an evil laugh  
>so like eggman was taking them around and showing them rides mario wanted to go play some games at a carnvial and peach preincess wanted to go on the ferrls wheel and they were trying to pick but while that happened eggman seent robotsi nto the ir castle and caputered all the mushroom guys! oh no<br>so like mario and peach got back and the mush toads were ROBOTIS and peach was like oh no mario we got to do something but then geggman came down anc captured her in his eggmobile HAHA I HAVE YOUR PRINCESS MARIO and mario was like oh no and ran away they were too strong  
>so mario was running and then SONIc showed up and so did tails I like tails I have a shirt with him on it and a doll in my room he is my favorite character but sonic was the leader so he said WHATS UP ROUN D MAN<br>MATERNAL MIA MY A PRINCESS HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY EGGMAN said mario and then he told him his name MY NAME IS SUPER MARIO YAHOO and he jumped high in the air. It made sonic go whoa because it wasl ike as high as tials flew and tails was a little jealous but it's okay because tails is still cool  
>anyway sonic said WHOA MAN YOU CAN TOTALLK HELP US KICK SOME EGGBUTTS WITH YOU because like eggman captured all of sonics aliens friends including yokel and it made sonic worried who wanted to save him and tials was helping with his translator and flying abilities<p>

so anyway they went around trying to find eggman and he was watching them on his montior and was angry they joined so he built some robots and they were clones kind of like. Okay it had mecha sonic and mecha tails not the tails doll that really creeped me out so it's a normal tails robot that could send out misslie and his tails were like HELICOPTOR ROTOS  
>and then there was a mario robot too it had<br>spring ffet  
>flamethorwer arms<br>I like raccoon tails it one of those too  
>and eggman sent tehm all out to fight sonic mario and TAILS! amd eggman laughed evilly like THIS WILL HELP EVEN THE SCOR he said but he also sent out more robot minions because he doesn't play fair anyway. that is the joke here, he said it evens the score but he sends out more<br>I FUCKING HATE EGGMAN HE ALWAYS DOES SHIT LIKE THAT  
>and like sonic mairo tails were all worried now but BUT then<br>okay so like this othe wasp alien came up but it was made of gold and sonic and tials never seen one before and it tails had the machine and asked what is your name and it didn't need a machine it spoke english  
>MY NAME IS RING THE GOLD WAISP and he was like super powerful he had all theabilities of the other wasps and could make golden rings for sonic and tials to use and mario could use them too<br>so like they were fighting all the robots and fighting mecha sonic mecha mario and mecha tails and ring was helping sonic mario and tails out by giving them lasers and rings and rockets and like the robot versions were winning almost but then ring stopped them by going into tails and being a cube and falling onthem and crushing them. it was a cube made of gold because gold is heavy  
>also all of rings attacks are more powerful and he has two eyes they are silver colored and he was really shiny and cool he had a bronez hair spike thing<p>

.com/u/713930/RING_THE_GOLDEN_

Tahts what he looks like my mom thinks he is cool and I will send it to sega  
>so like then eggman was angryand he turned the ferris wheel into a giant robot but they couldnt fight it because princess was inside it and they didn't know what to do ! it fired missiles and them and sonic and mario ran jumped out of the way while tails flew with Ring<br>then a missile almost hit tails but ring blocked it and he almost died! but he didn't he was okay he jumped into tails and he becace a laser and grabbed princess pooch and also detroyed the ferris wheel at the same tiime making it explode and eggman was angry  
>GGR YOU ALWAY S FOIL MY PLANS HEJHOG<br>GOT THAT RIGHT EGGNIG BUT NOT WITHOUT THE HELP OF MY FRIENDS NAD MY NEW PAL RING THE WOSP  
>and then they all laughed and all went on all the rides esepecially ring who went on each one twice with sonic and then helped tails when all the carny games and gets lot of presents and instead of going home he went with tails and sonic and became best friends while mario got a kiss from pirech and then went back home in their castle<br>Then end


End file.
